Warrior Goddess
by Knight Mistress
Summary: At birth, Asgardians are gods and goddesses, but not a specific one. On their fifteenth birthday, they are given a specific thing to be god or goddess of, depending on what they do. Sif wants to be a warrior, but how can she when women aren't permitted?
1. The Beginning

Sif came running. "Thor!" she called out.

Thor poked his head out the door. "Sif, what do you want? Father's just about to show us the armory!" He complained. "And what are you wearing?"

Sif looked down. Her mother had dressed her in a ugly yellow dress. "Never mind that."

Thor laughed. "Sure."

"Just go get Loki!"

"Why? I want to see the armory!" Thor complained once more.

She snorted. "This is way more important. Get Loki and tell Odin that that can wait." Thor sighed. "I cannot just tell him no!"

"Sure you can. I cannot, but you can."

"Fine. This better be as important as you say."

"It is." She assured him as he went into the building.

Sif had a tall build for fourteen years old. Her short black hair was tied up behind her. Her hair was originally golden, like all of the Asguardians, but Loki had cut it a few years ago and replaced it with dwarf hair. _He owes me for that one. _She thought as they both came out the door.

"Sif, what do you want?" Loki asked.

"Mother is going to make me a lady!" She informed them. "You both need to help me."

The brothers looked at each other, and grinned. "Is that such a bad thing, Sif?"

She glared. "I do not want to be a goddess of pansies!"

"Most females are pansies—Sif! I said most!" It was too late for Thor to take back his comment, for Sif had aimed a punch to his jaw. Rubbing it, he muttered, "All right, I get it!"

"Good."

"Now, why should I help you?" Loki asked, having him being quiet for most of the discussion.

"Because you owe me!"

"For what?"

"Um, perhaps cutting my hair?"

"Sif, you have to agree, that was pretty funny." He grinned.

She raised her eyebrows. "Sure. You are both going to help me."

"Why us?" Thor whined. "Because I have helped you in _so many situations._ You need to help me for once. "

"What do we need to do?"

"Just wait and see." Sif grinned. "Stay here."

She ran back to her lodgings, where her mother was waiting for her. "Sif, dear, hello! I have been waiting."

"I can see that." She drawled. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get something."

Her mother stepped in front of her. She tried to get around her, but her mother grabbed her wrist.

"Sif, you know what I want." Her mother said pleadingly.

Sif frowned. "And you know what _I want_."

"You're going to be a lady-like goddess, like me."

Her mother was a goddess of sewing and intricate designs. Sif's nose wrinkled. "I will not."

Her mother sniffed. "You will never become a warrior, Sif. You know that, right?" She asked gently.

"No, I'm going to make that dream reality!"

Every Asguardian was a god or goddess at birth, but once they turned fifteen, the age old enough for responsibility, they were a god or goddess of something specific. That depended on what they did, if they were warriors or ladies; their personality, their past and Odin's choice. Her mother wanted Sif to be more lady-like, so when she turned fifteen in a year, she would be a goddess of something feminine, and would have to be a lady for the rest of her life.

Sif, on the other hand, wanted to be a warrior. If that could become true, she would be the only woman warrior.

"You cannot be the only woman around men!"

"I will do just fine. You will see." And with that, Sif dodged her mother's grasp and ran upstairs.

Her skirts tripped her up as she ran to her room. Once there, she shut the door and stripped herself of the ugly dress.

Sif reached for her drawers. Inside on the bottom, for her mother only permitted her to have dresses, she found her shirts and normal pants. Quickly, for Loki and Thor were waiting, she put them on.

Then, she reached into her closet. Inside, was her father's sword. He was killed during a battle with the Frost Giants. It was said to be enchanted.

She picked it up and it seemed to hum in her hands. "This will work." She murmured as she tied the sheath around her waist.

Sif ran downstairs. Her mother was distracted, by cooking dinner for herself and her daughter. "Come home before dinner!" She called, but really was distracted with what she was doing, for she didn't see her daughter with a sword strapped around her waist.

"Okay." Sif shouted as she ran out the door.

She met Thor and Loki outside their father's lodgings. They looked inpatient, but when they saw her, they perked up.

"What's around your waist?"

"My father's sword." She said proudly. "Come on, let us go."

"Where?"

"To the training barracks."

They stopped in their tracks.

"Sif, women are not allowed in there!" They said in unison.

"Do you really want me to be an unhappy goddess of flowers or dancing?" Sif asked them and they shook their heads. "Of course not. We want you to be happy." Thor said.

"Good. I'll be happily training in the barracks. And you are coming with me."

"This is a bad idea, Sif." Cautious Loki told her.

"I never said you had to come, I planned on forcing you to come. I want to be a warrior. Besides, you two could use some training." She told them and walked ahead.

"Remind later me to never argue with her." Thor told Loki wearily.

"Never argue with her." Loki said as the trio stopped in front of the barracks. It was to the west side of Asguard, right next to the castle. It was made for training warriors.

"Names?" The one of the two guards asked. This guard was tall, and lanky. The other one, was muscular, but had the tattoos of a mute, two lines crossing under his lip.

"Sif, Thor and Loki."

"Isn't Sif a girl's name?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Sif asked him, her chin raised with pride.

The guard laughed. "Thor and Loki can enter, but this is not a women's place."

"Can you tell me where it says women cannot be warriors?"

The guard was silent, but then said, "Nowhere, but no girl has ever been a warrior before."

Sif snorted. "I'm the first, then." She walked in, pushing the guard aside.

The tall guard looked at Loki and Thor. "I hope she is not always like that." He muttered.

"She is." Loki said and the brothers walked in.

**A**/N: **That was fun to write! I'll continue it, but I don't know how many chapters it will be. This was originally a one-shot, but I'll make it longer. In the barracks, Sif will meet the Warriors Three. Sorry if the characters are OC. I feel as if the movie didn't really explain Sif and the Warriors Three all that much. **


	2. The Barracks

**A/N: So sorry if the characters seem OC. This is what I got from the movie:**

**Sif: Headstrong, not one to back away from battle **

**Thor: Ignorant, not cowardly, not one to think before battle. **

**Loki: Cautious, thinks before acting. (At least, in the beginning he does.)**

**So that's probably how I'll end up creating them. If you have any traits I should add, please tell me!**

The barracks were almost how Sif had pictured them before she came here. The sleeping areas were in a big circle, and in the middle of the circle was an outside area for training. Boys milled around the big metal circle, but none seemed to pay any attention to her.

_Do I have to shout, "Hey! I am female!"_ She wondered, thinking the boys more ignorant then she had expected. They could at least see that there was someone of the opposite gender in their wake.

Thor and Loki came up behind her. "Do you really want to continue with this?" Loki asked. "You can back down now and not embarrass yourself."

Sif turned around to face him. "And miss all this?" Her eyes were shining. "Loki, this is amazing. I am not going to leave today. I am going to leave when I become a warrior. Can you not see? This is really what I want to do!"

"Here she goes again," Thor mumbled under his breath, but Sif apparently didn't hear him.

"I have one year to do this. One year. And then I will turn fifteen and become a true goddess. I want to spend the rest my life doing something I like, not something I do not. Because there is no going back."

"Yeah, all right." Thor said, hurrying her along. "We really have to go, Sif the Warrior."

She glared at him. "You do not think I can do it!"

"I do, except the possibility is low. . ."

Sif started to walk towards him, causing him to back up a bit.

"What he means is that he will support you and help you along the way." Loki added hastily, saving his brother.

"Yes, I do." Thor said with a thankful glance at his brother, who returned the smile of relief.

"All right. . ." She said hesitantly. "But you are going to have to stay here in the barracks too."

They looked at each other. "Sif, Father is going to have a fit."

"We really cannot stay-"

They were interrupted by the tall, lanky guard from the door, who still seemed wary by Sif's presence. "Now if you will excuse me, erm, lads and lass, I shall be showing you your lodgings for your stay here. If you will please follow me." He said in a hushed voice, not to attract attention and started to walk down the hallway.

"Now you will have to stay for a while." She grinned grimly and followed the guard.

He stopped after a few steps near an open door and said in a quiet tone, "You will be staying with a lad named Fandral. There are three beds on the other side of the room, a bunk and a cot. Lass, you get the cot. You two," He pointed at Loki and Thor, "can share the bunk."

The two boys immediately began arguing about where to sleep. Thor wanted the bottom and so did Loki. The guard looked at Sif.

"Already?" He asked. She nodded.

"Loki, you get the bottom." He said with a sigh and walked off.

"What? I have to have the top?" Thor whined in a hushed voice.

"Thor, shush!" Sif scolded.

"But-I am afraid of heights!"

"So you can fly on your own, but you are scared of heights. Thor, who would have thought? Odin's son is afraid of-"

Thor clamped a hand over her mouth. "Not. Another. Word." He growled.

Sif smiled under his hand. "I guess I have to promise," She grinned broader. "But I will never forget it!"

"I blame this all on you, Loki." Thor growled.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because if you had not cut her hair, you would not owe her a favor. And if you did not owe her a favor you would not be here. And if you were not here, then I would have the bottom bunk!"

"Boys! With you just shut up about the bunk bed?" She hissed. "I plan on going into the room right now! I'm not going to be a hermit, who does not meet her neighbors!"

She stormed in to see a blonde haired boy sitting on a cot opposite of the one she was going to sleep in. He was examining a dagger, and not paying attention to the gender of the visitors in his room.

"You can place your stuff on the cot." He mumbled to her. "Feel free to shove somethings under it."

Sif grinned. _He does not seem to know that I'm female or anything. This will certainly be interesting._

"Perfectly fine with me." She said back to him and started to walk back to her cot.

The boy, Fandral, shot up in his bed. He was rubbing his eyes, like this was a dream. Sif smirked, for she could see him over her shoulder. "Trying to believe it is not true?" She murmured under her breath, intending for the boy to hear her.

Thor and Loki marched into the room. They both raced for the bunks at the same time, but Loki, being smaller and a bit quicker, reached it first.

"Ha!" He exclaimed. Thor crossed his arms and grumbled a bit, climbing the ladder to his bunk.

"Boys, you are fourteen, for Asgard's sake!" **(A/N: I have no idea if they have any gods or anything, since they are gods, so perhaps Asgard will work.)** She almost shouted. "Can you not you stop fighting?"

Meanwhile, Fandral still sat there, rubbing his eyes, like he could not believe that there was a girl in his room. _What is she doing here? Perhaps one of their girlfriends, wishing them off or something._

"So, I'm bunking with three new boys. This is not-"

Sif interrupted him. "A girl and two boys." She said, fixing his mistake.

"Right, a girl and two boys." He muttered. "Am I going crazy?"

"Nope."

"So, what are you doing here, miss? Women are not allowed in here."

"Sif kind of pushed her way past the guard." Loki said, answering for her.

"I see. How did you get past Brusis?"

"Who?"

"The mute. He's supposed the 'fighter' as you might say. The tall one, Laiiry, does talking, and Brusis does the fighting."

"I just pushed my way into here." Sif said, with a wave of her hand. "Not too challenging."

Fandral sniffed, his perspective changing of her in every second. "Wait until Hogun and Volstagg hear this. A girl, fighting!"

He walked out of the room.

Sif grimaced. "What is up with him?"

"Bad day?" Thor suggested, having calmed down from the bunk experience.

"No, I think he is judgmental or something."

"Does that not bother you?"

"No, it does not. I'll just show him on the practice courts. He will see not to judge me."

Loki shrugged. "If you are sure, then Sif. We start tomorrow, so be prepared."

"I could start now." She suggested.

Thor shook his head. "And get better then Loki and me? No way!"

"In your dreams, Thor. I will always be better then you at this kind of stuff."

She walked out of the door, leaving the brothers to have their own conversation. Loki broke the silence.

"Thor, I am telling Father."

"Telling him what? That we are at barracks? He is not going to care, he wanted us to come anyway-"

"No, about Sif being here."

"You cannot!"

"Why not? He has the right to know."

"You know Sif wanted to be a warrior."

"Yes, and I know that she is going to get hurt out here."

"No, Sif's tough. Not many people can beat me in arm-wrestling and she is one of those people."

"You do not understand the seriousness of this. You are all fun and games, Thor. Listen up, life is not a game!"

"Loki! Can you not give her a chance?"

"One week." He growled and remained silent.

"And if she does not meet your standards?" Thor asked hesitantly.

Loki did not answer. Thor sighed. He would let Sif stay. He would support her in some way.

Sif, meanwhile, paused outside the door. It she did not usually eavesdrop, but when it was about her, perhaps it was needed.

The door was thick, so she did not hear much. _Telling Odin? Loki cannot. Wait, what is Thor saying? I cannot hear- _

"What are you doing her, girl?" Someone sneered. Sif turned around. A group of boys had gathered around her, forming a circle.

"Just the same as you," She responded coolly. "Training to be a warrior god, or goddess, in my part."

"Girls cannot fight!"

"I will show you tomorrow." Sif said curtly, opening the door to her room and slipping in without a sound.

"Sif!" Thor exclaimed. "Thank goodness you are here! I think I am going crazy. Loki seems to be ignoring me."

"He has been talking the poor wall's ear off for the past few minutes. Save me, Sif." Loki muttered.

Sif grinned. "What are friend's for?" She asked him, like she had not just heard the conversation that had went between the two brothers.

"So, Thor, how is Odin going to react when you tell him you are at the barracks?"

"He is going to be fine with it, unlike your mother."

"I almost forgot!" Sif gasped. "My mother wanted me to come home at dinner! You have got to be kidding me."

Thor grinned evilly. "How do you think she will feel if she knows her only daughter is training to be a warrior goddess?"

Sif moaned, "She is going to kill me! I might as well die now!"

"I would like to see that." A new voice called. Fandral had slipped into the room without anyone seeing him.

Sif just scowled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Hogun and Volstagg will appear in the next chapter. Whoa! When I first started this, there were only about 40-46 Thor fanfics. Now, there is over 100! Nice job!**


	3. Test or Death

**A/N: I love my reviewers! Probably going to set up some sort of poll on here to decide who Sif should be with. I honestly have no idea. **

**Loki/Sif - 1 (Nightcrane Storm)**

**Thor/Sif - 0**

**Fandral/Sif - 0**

**Hogun/Sif - 0**

**Volstagg/Sif - 0**

**Random boy from barracks/Sif - 0**

**Other/Sif - 0**

_The next day. _

After a fitful night of sleep, Sif awoke to the pounding on their door, groaning.

"Thor," she called wearily, looking up at the top bunk. "Who on Asgard is knocking at this early in the morning?"

Thor turned on his stomach, his face in his pillow. "How should I know?" He asked, his voice muffled from lack of sleep and the pillow.

"Just get it!" An irritated Fandral called from his cot in the corner of the room and Sif obeyed, getting out of her bed slowly.

"Whoever is there is going to die." Sif muttered through clenched teeth.

"Probably just the training master," murmured Loki. "No need to get angry."

"But it is _so_ early!" Sif protested as she swung open the door.

It was not the training master.

It was her mother.

"Sif!" roared her mother. "Get back from her, you insolent boys!" She ran to Sif to hug her, while Sif slowly backed away, weary.

"Mother, I am fine." She said, a tiny bit annoyed with this sudden appearance.

"Let us go then. Do not worry, I shall beat the man that kidnapped you and put you here." Her mother promised.

Sif's face flushed, while Thor and the other boys covered their mouths to contain their laughter.

"She thinks you have been kidnapped." Thor choked, confirming it. Her mother looked at him, puzzled.

"She has, has she not?" Her mother asked, raising a lone eyebrow towards Sif.

Sif glared at Thor, with a look that said, _Could you have not gone with it? _And turned to her mother. "Mother, I, erm, came here out of my own free will."

Her mother looked at her, aghast, her face pale. "Sif, I knew you wanted to be a warrior, but. . I did not know you were serious."

"I am." Sif said firmly. "I'm not leaving here now."

"No." Her mother said, equally firm. "You are not leaving here _now._ You need your things. I will give you five minutes to pack your things."

"What?" Sif asked her, confused. "I am already here, so why bother leaving?"

"It will do you good to walk from her back to our lodgings. Besides, this is no place for a woman. I have already planned dancing, sewing, weaving, beauty, manners, dining, washing, and walking lessons for when you get home. It will be_ wonderful." _Her mother swooned.

Sif looked at her as if she had two heads. "I have a couple reasons to question you, Mother. One: I don't need all of those lessons. Isn't one enough?"

"Well, you have to be educated in all lady-like arts so Odin will have an easier time choosing what goddess you will become."

"Two: Why do I need weaving _and_ sewing lessons? Are they not the same thing?"

Her mother laughed. "Sif dear, they are quite different."

"Sure," mumbled Sif. "Three: Why do I need walking lessons? I have known how to since I was a mere babe."

"You have no idea how to walk like a lady. Small strides, my dear."

"Oh, so like this?" Sif mimicked her mother's walking in an outrageous way, with tiny short steps along the room.

"No!" Her mother wailed. "All wrong!"

"And four: Is staying here so wrong?"

"Actually, it is. I have Odin coming here in a few minutes to order you home." Her mother added with a triumphant smile.

Sif's shoulders sagged. "I cannot stay, then?"

"No."

The boys, who were laughing once, were now feeling her sadness. "Now you don't have to tell Odin, Loki." Thor whispered to his brother. Even Fandral felt sorrow for the strange girl, although he had no idea why.

* * *

><p>"Odin," she bowed.<p>

"Sif." He looked at her. She was dressed like a boy would, although her hair was the same length as a lady's.

_This is going to end badly. _She thought to herself as she stood up straighter and folded her hands behind her back.

"Please sit," Odin told her, gesturing to a chair. "Now, I know you might be nervous-"

Sif interrupted him. "For what?" _For him being a King? _

Odin smiled. "Do not mind me, then. Now, why are you here?"

Sif wanted to tell him that it did not matter why she was here, just that she wanted to be the best she could be. Instead, her traitor mouth replied, "The same reason as all of the other boys. To become a warrior."

Odin laughed and Sif clenched her fists. "That is not the reason why. I know your family, Sif. The women have always been feminine and lady-like and you come here. You must be here for a more reasonable reason. . . Perhaps to get a man?"

Anger flashed in Sif's face. "No!" She almost shouted. "I just want to be a warrior." She struggled to push the anger down, back into her body with her usual calm appearance.

"No? Just a warrior?"

"Yes. Is that not what I said?"

"Sif, we both know that you will never be a warrior."

"I refuse to believe that horrid thought."

"I will never make you a warrior."

Sif gasped inwardly and took a deep breath. "Your choice is not the only thing that affects god and goddess choosing. It is what the person does, and how well they do it that matter."

"Ah, yes, but I do have a say in this, as well as the council of Asgard."

"Not as much as the what I do for life."

"I can stop that." Odin reminded her. "I can ban you from coming here."

Sif snorted. "You cannot stop someone once they are determined."

"But I can make them loose all hope."

Odin's words stung. _Why is he being so unfair and unjust? He should give me a chance, Asgard needs more able warriors._

Odin must of seen her face fall and added in a more gentle tone, "Perhaps I should give you a chance."

Her mother, who was in the back of the chamber the whole time with a huge grin plastered on her face, turned pale. "Not my daughter." She shrieked, running forward.

_She needs to loosen up. _Sif thought as she tried to dodge her mother's hold.

"Mariel." Odin said in a warning tone and her mother backed up a tiny bit, but was still in view of her daughter. *****

The King of the Gods turned back to Sif. "A test, perhaps?"

Sif nodded hesitantly. Odin said her hesitate. "Why not?"

"None of the boys had to prove their skills." She muttered. Odin shrugged. "It is either that or death."

"Death?" Sif said, aghast and paling. "Why death? The rules say that women can be warriors and there is nothing about death."

Odin shrugged. "Since I am King, I shall make my own rules. If you are not good enough, you are a disgrace for wanting to be a warrior and being bad at it, so you must be killed and erased from history. And if you back out, then you are declared a coward and killed."

"Harsh." Sif muttered. "Fine, I shall take the stupid test and if I die, it shall be with honor." Sif stormed out of the room, chin raised in pride.

* * *

><p>Outside the door, a group of boys were standing there, Fandral and his two friends, eavesdropping. "What are you doing?" Sif screeched.<p>

Fandral smirked. "You are dead, girl." One of the boys, a plump one, nodded. The other one just shrugged. "Perhaps she can do it."

"What did you say, Hogun?" Fandral turned on the boy who stuck up for her.

"She can do it." The boy, Hogun, repeated again.

"Did you hear that, Volstagg?" The fat boy nodded.

"Yes, I can. Stop talking like I am not there." Sif snapped. "All of you are a disgrace. Well," Sif looked at Hogun. "Perhaps you seem like the decent sort."

"I am not a disgrace." Volstagg protested.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"I have had enough of you two!" Sif roared, angry now. She could let it all out. "I will show you tomorrow. Girls _can_ be warriors. Who do you think fights off raiders or something when all of the boys are training here at the barracks?"

"The pigs?" Volstagg guessed.

"The boys?" Fandral asked.

"You are such an idiot," Sif informed Fandral. "The boys are _away_."

"Oh. What about the hunting dogs?"

"The _women_!" Sif bellowed and stormed off_. They will end up getting themselves killed, those idiots._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**

*** - Does anyone know what Sif's mother's name is? I tried looking it up, and couldn't find anything. If anyone has any idea what it is, please tell me!**


	4. Testing

**A/N: I love my reviewers! *hugs* Probably going to set up some sort of poll on here to decide who Sif should be with. I honestly have no idea. **

**Thor/Sif - 4**

**Loki/Sif - 3 **

**Jane/Sif - 1**

**Fandral/Sif - 1**

**Hogun/Sif - 0**

**Volstagg/Sif - 0**

**Random boy from barracks/Sif - 0**

**Other/Sif - 0**

**Thor/Sif and Loki/Sif are real close!**

Sif sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Are boys always this ignorant? I mean, I could of sworn I said the boys were away. They'll just have to wait. _

Thor walked in suddenly, and was looking down at the floor. "Sif-"

"What do you want?" She snapped. Sif was known for her temper.

He shuffled his feet. "It was really unfair, that my Father did this to you-"

"You think?"

"And I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Sif was lost for words on that one. "Oh. Thanks, I guess."

Thor shrugged. "I hope you do not blame me."

She sighed. "I do not. Sorry I snapped."

Thor walked over to the ladder and climbed the top bunk. "I mean, I know you can do it. But nobody else does. It is so frustrating."

"Think of how it is for me." Sif murmured.

"I guess. You should probably get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

"Already there." She muttered and once her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Sif yawned and looked up. Loki and Fandral were back in their beds. Then she looked down. The clothes she was wearing were the same from yesterday. <em>Good enough. <em>She thought as she stretched and rolled out of bed.

_When had Odin said the test was? _She wondered, and did not recall him telling her. _Loki could tell me; he was there longer then me yesterday. _

She walked quietly over to where Loki was sleeping on the lower bunk and shook him. "Loki," she whispered urgently. "Wake up."

His eyes opened a crack. "Sif, I am sleeping." He muttered as he drifted back off to sleep.

"Loki-No! Wake up!" She told him, shaking him harder. "You are not sleeping if your talking."

"I could be sleep-talking."

"Just wake up already!"

"Fine! Stop shaking me!" Loki told her as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "What do you need at this hour?"

"When is the test?"

"I would assume in an hour." With that, Loki laid down again and started to drift back to sleep.

_And how would that help me? _

"When's an hour?"

"Next bell." This time, it wasn't Loki who helped her, it was Fandral.

"And why do you want to help me?" Sif turned on to Fandral. "You were literally my enemy yesterday."

He shrugged. "I never said I wanted you to go." He muttered. "And besides, if you do, then they will be no one to torment."

"Lovely. That was a wonderful reason." She told him. Fandral gave her a goofy grin. "I know."

"Boys." Sif muttered as she stalked out of the room. "Always have to make _everything _into a joke."

* * *

><p>The next bell rang, and Sif walked over to doors that led to the clearing in the barracks. She took a deep breath. <em>I'm going to have to be ready to put up with jeering and insults. <em>She reminded herself as she pushed open the doors.

There were insults, except most of them were being droned out by Thor's cheering. _Oh Thor. _She mentally scolded him with a tiny, nervous laugh. She walked up to the center, her chin raised up in pride.

Sif walked up to Odin's throne, and bowed deeply. "My King." She murmured. _It would be better if I liked him. _

"Lady Sif." He responded in an equally calm voice. Sif winced at the word "lady." If Odin had seen her, he didn't do anything. "Let the test begin!" He roared, striking the ground with his staff, making the floor vibrate.

In the crowd, the only one cheering (or as it seemed) was Thor. He was the one she could hear above all of the insults.

Sif backed up from the middle as Odin announced the first section. "Knowledge of weapons!"

She fingered the hilt of her father's sword. "What is strapped around your waist?" He asked slowly.

Sif sighed in relief. This one, at least, was easy. "Sword." He nodded.

"What do you carry arrows in?"

_Oh. This is hard. Didn't my Father use to hunt? There is the bow, the arrow and something that starts with 'q'. Is it. . .quiver?_

". . .Quiver?" She asked uncertainly.

The crowd was quiet. Odin nodded and Thor shouted, "GO SIF!"

"Three more." He announced. "What is a smaller form of a sword?"

She knew this one. "Dagger."

"What about a long weapon with a pointed top?"

"Erm. . ."

Sif did not know this one. Her father had never mentioned it, and well, her mother would never either.

"I do not know."

Odin shook his head. "Spear. Last question: What do you shoot arrows with?"

"Bow."

"That is it for the questions!" Odin roared as the man next to him tallied up her points. Four out of five.

_Not bad. _She congratulated herself. _Four out of five._

"She must have cheated!" Someone screamed from the crowd. "I would never teach her stuff like that!"

_Mother! _Sif cried inwardly. Odin ignored the comment. "Strength is the next one. Who would you like to arm-wrestle with?"

Sif grinned widely. "Thor." She told him. _This is something I can do._

"Sif!" He cried. "You are so going to embarrass me in front of these good people!"

"He will not cheat. He has his pride." Sif informed Odin when he raised an eyebrow at her choice.

A table was set up near the edge of the clearing and Sif and Thor took their seats, grasping each other's hands.

On the signal from Odin, they began to push at each other.

"Face it Sif," grunted Thor. "I am winning."

She grinned. "Sure." Sif pushed all her strength into her arm, pushing Thor's arm down farther and farther, until it hit the table with a smack.

"Sif!" He complained, rubbing his red hand.

_I guess I'm doing good. _

"Next test, Archery!"

_Oh no. _

Sif was bad at archery. Not bad, actually, that would be a compliment. She was _horrible _at archery. She had only held a bow once, and the arrow would always end up falling out. Still, she had to try.

The man tallying up her points handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows, which she swung over her body. _I can do this. _She told herself.

A target was set up about twenty or so feet away from her. She paled. _That's far!_

Sif hesitated, and then strung an arrow to her bow. At least it was staying. Odin looked over to her to make sure she was ready, and then gave her the signal.

_Please. _She aimed, and fired, closing her eyes, hoping.

_THUNK! _

She dared to open one eye. It had hit something, but not the target. It had hit the grass in front of her, about five feet away. Her cheeks burned in shame as she grabbed her second arrow.

This time, she raised her bow a bit higher and aimed. She fired, closed her eyes and could hear the arrow whizzing in the air. There was no thunk.

Sif opened her eyes to see that Odin had caught her arrow. She mentally slapped herself. _They probably are thinking that I'm trying to kill the King of the Gods. _She thought as she cheeks grew redder. "Last arrow, Lady Sif." He said coldly.

She brought this one to the bow carefully. _Maybe I can hit the target. _She hoped.

This time, Sif closed her eyes while aiming, praying to the god of archery to aim her arrow. She shot and heard a thunk not much later. _I did it! I hit the target! _

She did indeed hit the target, but the last ring, the blue one, worth three points. _Better then nothing. _She sighed.

Odin looked at her intently. "Last test. If you fail this one, Lady Sif, you are killed. You points," he motioned to the board, "are not so good."

Sif gulped and nodded.

"The last test; sword fighting!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Unafraid

**A/N: Yay! More reviewers!**

**Thor/Sif - 7**

**Loki/Sif - 6**

**Jane/Sif - 1**

**Fandral/Sif - 1**

**Hogun/Sif - 0**

**Volstagg/Sif - 0**

**Random boy from barracks/Sif - 0**

**Other/Sif - 0**

* * *

><p>Sif fingered the hilt of her sword. <em>Sword fighting. Maybe I will not fail that one. <em>

"Fandral!" Odin barked. "You are fighting her."

The blonde boy sauntered over to where Odin was standing. "Of course, your Majesty."

Odin motioned without a word to the barrel next to him, which was filled with swords. Fandral took his sweet time picking, making Sif clench her teeth. _Hurry up, will you? I would like to get this over with._

He hefted up a sword as Sif unsheathed hers, comforted by the familiar sound of the sword. They stepped into a ring in the middle of the training area while Odin announced the rules.

"First one to draw blood wins. Remember, you are not fighting to the death, this is a practice round. On my signal." He looked at Sif and Fandral, who nodded back to him, saying that they were ready.

Odin gave the signal and the two warriors to-be circled each other. Fandral made the first attack, lunging towards her as she raised her sword over her head to block the blow. She got down in a crouch, her hands barely touching the floor of the area.

_I shall go for his feet. _She thought confidently as she feinted to the right and drove her sword point towards his legs. Fandral, however, was already attacking there and Sif did not expect his attack.

His sudden lunge knocked her sword out of her hand and left her legs wobbly. Her sword was to her left, and if she picked it up, she would have to fight with her left hand.

"You do want me . . to stay, right?" Sif questioned with a grunt as she edged towards her sword. "Let me win."

Fandral let out a small laugh. "Yes, but I did not expect to fight you. I cannot let my good reputation be ruined by the likes of a girl."

That was all Sif needed to scramble towards her sword. If Fandral was distracted talking about himself, she could use that at an advantage.

Sif grabbed her weapon and rose to her feet, leaving a bewildered Fandral looking at the spot she was just in. "What-how did you-what?" He sputtered as Sif came in for an attack. He brought up his sword just in time and she twisted out of the way.

"I do not mean to ruin your good reputation, Fandral," she said with a swing of her sword to his shoulders. "But I am better then you."

Sif got the reaction she had been hoping for. "You are a girl, Sif!" He cried indignantly, swinging his sword at her neck. She ducked just in time, hearing the sword whistle in the air. "You. Can. Not. Fight."

She grinned widely, giving the appearance that she was crazy. "What am I doing now, Fandral?"

"Not fighting."

"Sif!" Called a voice from somewhere close to her.

Sif's head turned ever so slightly to see the speaker. "Loki?" She gasped. "What in the name of Asgard are you doing right next to the court?"

Her moment's confusion let Fandral in her guard for just a hair of a second, slashing wildly at her arm. She brought her sword up . .

But it was too late.

Fandral had nicked her skin, right above her hand. She dropped her sword slowly in defeat and backed up from the court, letting Fandral soak up his pride.

Sif shot piercing glares at Loki, who shrugged and mouthed the words, "I am sorry."

But somehow, Sif just did not believe that. _Why was he in the court in the first place? He was in the stands for the whole time except now. Perhaps Thor will know. ._

Odin walked into the ring and looked at Sif, who raised her head slightly. Tears were welling in her eyes, threatening to fall. This was it. She had blew it. Her chance to be a warrior goddess was slowly slipping out of her grip.

"Sif," he acknowledged her and she gave him a curt nod. Emotions were swirling in her mind, rage at Fandral, Odin and Loki, pride for getting this far, and sadness for loosing what should of been hers.

"Even though you have lost to Fandral," who was know smirking at her. Sif resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him. "I have to say that you have potential. Which means. ."

_I know, I know. I die. I hope it is not public. _

"It would be a shame to kill you."

_What? _She could hear gasps from the audience watching them. "But, sir, the punishment-"

He held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "The test was to see if you were unafraid of challenges, Sif, and to see if you had the qualities of a true warrior. You came in here with pride, and you are going to be leaving with it. And if you still wish to stay, then the barracks will be happy to have you."

Sif's smile was large and bright. Thoughts rushed into her head, droning out everything. "Yes." She said, dazed. "I would like to stay."

_Odin admitted it! He admitted that I had the qualities of a warrior! _

"No! I absolutely will not have it!" A voice came from the back of the area. Sif sighed. Her mother. But what was the voice intwined with it? And why did it seem so familiar?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It is so short, I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I promise the next chapter will come sooner and be longer to make up for it.**


	6. Skadi's Wrath

**A/N: So, let's just say that I'm sorry for not updating in forever. I don't know when the next update will be, but here's one for now. **

**I'll also say this story will be Thor/Sif eventually, and I would like to point out that my writing style has changed a lot in two years. Hopefully for the better. **

**Anyway, Merry Christmas and have a great holiday season! **

To say that living in the barracks was easy would be a lie.

It would also be a lie to say that she was having a great time and most definitely didn't want to go home.

Well, in all fairness to Sif, the second part was only half a lie. She really didn't want to go home, but she didn't think she would be able to last any longer in here.

Every morning it was the same. Wake up, get dressed, go to breakfast. Breakfast was always an adventure, sometimes Thor and Loki decided not to sit with her and she was left to fend for herself.

She really had to give her mother some credit, however. The warrior's world was really a cold and harsh world where she often had to lay low and keep her tongue. Her mother had done her best to shield her from the real world, but Sif couldn't thank her for that.

She wasn't one for complaining, or giving up easily, but she had thought it would be much easier to become a warrior than this. This wasn't a way or life—it was torture. It was even harder for a girl. Even though she was build sturdier than other girls, it wasn't easy for her to keep up with the boys sometimes.

Well, except in sword-fighting. She left them pouting on their sorry asses every time she was challenged.

All the others, however, archery, staff fighting, even arm wrestling was hard for her. And Asgardian history? Gods no. That's of the past, this was the present.

She didn't know how much longer she would last. But with her fifteenth birthday looming over her, she found the determination to go on.

* * *

><p>"Shite," Sif muttered as she gripped her horse around the neck as tightly as she could. "If I die here and now, it would not be so bad—"<p>

Her words were cut off by the sight of Loki and his mount, galloping around all of the other trainees. He laughed and Sif snorted. It would make her day to see him unceremoniously dumped on his ass, but she knew it would never happen to him.

"By the god's teeth," swore Thor, coming up beside her. He seemed to be having trouble with his mount as well. "Loki has always liked horses, but I have never actually seen him ride this well. I am jealous."

Sif gave him a dry smile in agreement as their horses meandered on with a slow walk. Thankfully, she wasn't alone in this one.

The two rode in silence around the area, trying their best to stay out of their teacher's watchful eye. If he caught them walking when they were supposed to be trotting or galloping even, they would be in the kitchen's for weeks.

Sif knew this from experience.

Eventually, their horses got the right idea and started to pick up their hooves a bit, moving along with the rest of the boys. Thor and Sif shared a look and mutually gripped the reins until their hands were white.

The rest of the session kind of went something like that. Thor ditched his boy #or man, as he thought# friends to stay with her.

Maybe it was because they were much better at riding than he was or maybe he just wanted to stay with her for a while.

Whatever it was, it was nice.

It seemed like the days began to pass quicker after that. Thor decided he wanted to spend more time with her, and eventually, Loki decided he would too. They began to be as close as they were before the barracks. It was just Thor, Loki and Sif again, no others.

And then, tragedy hit.

* * *

><p>Sif knew that some of the men at the barracks had left for a short period of time. Whether it was to check the borders, or to go off on a secret mission, they would be back soon and Sif would find out eventually what had happened, like she always did.<p>

Needless to say, this time, they never came back.

Sif and her mother were never really close, but when her mother came to take her home from the barracks, no angry words were exchanged between the two. This led Sif to believe that whatever had killed those men was in Asgard. It made perfect sense, it was almost impossible for her mother not to make any dry comments about her choice to be a warrior unless she was scared or under stress.

And at this particular moment in time, Sif guessed her mother was scared. And, well, so was she. Nothing was really kept from them at the barracks and not knowing worried her.

As they walked alone through the streets, Sif couldn't help but notice that the usually bustling streets were bare—not a soul in sight. The windows and doors were boarded up and she prayed that whatever had killed those men was not in Asgard.

Unfortunately, like all her prayers, she knew this one would go unanswered.

Her mother hustled her through the streets, looking anxiously up at the sky and mouthing prayers as they walked. As the wind blew past them, whistling through the empty villages, she hoped that wherever Loki and Thor were, they were safe. And even Fandral and the other boys at the barracks—she wished they were alright. Even though they had teased her mercilessly almost every day, none deserved a fate of death.

At long last, the pair reached their lodge at the end of the street, and as soon as they were inside, her mother hurried to lock the doors. Sif snuck upstairs to lock the windows as well; if there really was something in Asgard, she certainly did not want it in their house.

When she came back downstairs, her mother was furiously cooking something in the kitchen. How managed to start making something in a couple minutes was beyond Sif, but she was a warrior, not a chef.

"Mother," Sif asked tentatively. "What has happened?" She knew full well that when her mother was like this, she could be answered, chided for wanting to know or scolded for asking. She was hoping for the first one.

She thought her mother hadn't heard her at first when she didn't reply right away, but when her furious cooking slowed down to something a little, well, less furious, Sif knew she had been heard.

After a few moments, Sif was almost positive she was just being ignored. She lingered in the doorway, in case her mother decided to change her mind, but when no answer was given, she turned towards the living room and started to leave.

"Wait." Her mother said, turning away from the stove. "Listen, Sif, it is nothing for you to worry about. Odin's guard with take care of it."

With raised eyebrows, Sif left carefully, before sprinting up the stairs to her bedroom. Once there, she leaned on the door heavily and sighed.

"I suppose I am going to have to find out on my own," she told herself ruefully. "It is really the only way to satisfy my curiosity."

Now, this is something a normal girl might not have said. But Sif was a little bit, well, not normal, and she had her own way of doing things.

This is what led to Sif grabbing the nearest weapon (which happened to be a broom) and opened the latch on her window. Quickly, she slipped outside onto the roof, almost losing her footing because of the snow that had begun to fall.

Interesting. It wasn't snowing when they were walking home.

_Shite,_ she thought as she slid down the roof. _Why did I grab a broom? I cannot fight with a staff to save my life! But if this is as dangerous as everyone is making it out to be, _she looked up at the sky once she was safely on the ground. _Then I might just need this to protect me._

She looked at the broom with disgust once more and began to jog through the streets, careful to stay pressed up against buildings.

However, she had been out for only a few minutes when she began to realize that this wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would be.

_Were you thinking that whatever is here would just come out for you? No, it is going to take a lot more than this to find it. _

So, not knowing what else to do, she took off in a quiet run; really, as quiet as she could make it, knowing that if anyone saw her, she would have to go straight home.

It was when she began to peer around a corner when she felt something tap her on the back. With a small gasp, she turned around and brought her broom crashing down onto her opponent.

Her "opponent" happened to be two: Loki and Thor.

And they were looking quite ridiculous with bowls on their heads as helmets and cooking utensils as their weapons.

"I am sorry," she murmured, helping them up with a grin. "I did not hear you come up behind me."

"You used to be easier to scare," Loki complained, adjusting the bowl on his head. "That is how I managed to cut off all your hair."

Sif growled. "Do not remind me."

Thor, ever the peace maker between the two, said, "Well, I think we are all out here for the same reason. Odin did not tell us what was going on and I suspect your mother did not either."

She hefted her broom onto her shoulders. "Yes. I want to know what is happening."

Thor clapped her on the shoulder. "Then let us go to find out."

They walked in caution, Thor in front, Loki guarding the back and Sif on the side. After a while, when nothing was attacking them just yet, they lowered their weapons.

"I thought we would find something to attack already," Loki complained and Sif nodded in agreement. "There is nothing—"

"Wait," Thor whispered and held out a hand, signaling for them to stop. "Listen."

And that is when they heard the shriek in the sky. The pounding of feet near the Bifrost.

As they pressed themselves against the walls, they knew that they were really in trouble now.


End file.
